Betrayed
by redfox13
Summary: OneShot. HPDM. Harry was betrayed by the person he loved. He's left to wallow in his guilt and pain, until He comes...


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. J.K. Rowling :_points_: they're hers, I swear!

Author: Hello there folks! How's life hanging, good I hope, k, let's get down to the basics then.

:_This__ will be mental communication_.:

_"While this will be thoughts or memories."_

"Then you all know what this means of course."

/Stuff like this is mine:_chuckles_/

Well then, enjoy and please review!

_/It's not that hard to hold out your hand._

_Reach for me and I'll follow you. _

_Pull me from this despair and hold onto me._

_Without you I'm left drowning, sinking into the deepest pits of sorrow._

_Never leave, for my will might break._

_I need you._

_Wipe the tears away, the thoughts of tomorrow._

_To breathe._

_You're mine for now and that keeps me strong. _

_To live._

_I'll always be there, never fear._

_To hold._

_The loneliness you feel is only a moment's breath._

_Just take my hand and guide me._

_My eyes are blind to the world, you are my light._

_My life._

_My only soul._

_Love me./_

* * *

"_Why!_ Merlin above, _why_ did this have to happen?" 

Sobs echoed through the silence, there was no one save the lonely figure curled defenselessly on the cold floor.

Rain gently tickled the surface of the large windows, sending light trials of tear-like droplets down the glass. The only source of light in the boy's darkened despair were the shadows cast about the room by the hidden sun.

"I'm such a fool; I should have known this would be how things turned out." He whispered fiercely, eyes bright with tears.

Fists clenched angrily and jade orbs closed in grief.

Harry was alone.

He had been betrayed, utterly betrayed by the one person he had trusted with his most prized possession.

His heart.

_/It's not that hard to hold out your hand./_

"Damn him." He hissed, shaking his head as though to throw out the images bubbling forth.

Draco.

"Why?" Harry bit his lip, trying to quell his tears. "Why did you do this?"

_"You're nothing to me." _

Harry flinched at the cruel words, having heard them only moments ago. He didn't want to remember that moment; the second he knew everything had been a lie.

_A slap to the cheek sent him reeling away from Draco, and still it didn't stop. _

_"Please Draco." Harry pleaded, clutching his reddened face. _

_/Reach for me and I'll follow you./_

_Draco merely sneered down at him. "Worthless." _

Harry glanced around the empty dorm morbidly; he was relieved that there was no one there to watch him cry, to think him weak.

_"How could you ever think I would love you?" Draco continued. _

Harry shook his head. "Please no." Grasping at his hair in desperation.

_"But I thought you loved me." Harry's tears ran freely down his flushed cheeks. _

_"Never."_

_/Pull me from this deep despair and hold onto me./_

His friends, ever faithful, had tried to stop him from continuing his affair with the Slytherin. Harry of course ignored them.

_"Harry, he's no good for you!" Hermione scowled. _

_"Yeah mate, his father's a Death eater for crying out loud!" Ron put in._

Harry sighed softly to himself. "Sorry I didn't listen before."

_So much pain._

"Why?"

_"Harry! Come on before we miss it!" A cheerful voice echoed through the halls. _

Harry blinked back tears. _Wonderful._ He thought dryly. A "happy" memory, just what he needed to be reminded of.

_"Dray, wait up!" Harry laughed. _

_"Hurry!"__ Dray held out his hand._

_/Without you I'm left drowning, sinking into the deepest pits of sorrow./_

Harry sniffed. "And I stupidly took it." He commented wetly.

_"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?" Harry whispered. _

_"They don't compare with you." _

"So cliché." He snorted, tugging at his long sleeves to distract himself.

_/Never leave, for my will might break./_

_"Do you love me Dray?" _

_"Of course, what's not to love?" _

"Lies, lies!" Harry roared as he lunged to his feet and attacked his trunk. "All he ever did was lie to me!"

He threw the trunk open with force, ignoring the protesting screech the hinges released. Quivering hands reached into the depths of his possessions, his eyes wide in his madness.

A photo album.

He allowed the pages to flick open, lazily gazing through the passing faces. He reached the end of the book, eyes narrowing at the blonde head and silver eyes.

_/I need you./_

"I don't need you." Harry whispered fiercely, glaring hatefully at the waving photo.

His fingers traced across the pages, the people in the pictures running through frames to avoid his angry touch.

"I never needed you." His eyes were emotionless.

He pulled out the photo of him and the Slytherin.

_"Let's take a picture together Harry!" _

_Harry smiled hesitantly. "I don't know Dray, I don't really like photos." _

_"Don't be a wanker Potter; don't you want to remember this day?" Draco complained._

The pair in the photo struggled against each other, the miniature Draco trying to push Harry's image out of the photo.

_/W__ipe the tears away, the thoughts of tomorrow./_

"We had planned our future together Draco." He murmured as he removed the photo and held it to the light.

_"We'll always be together Harry." _

A loud ripping assaulted the silence of the abandoned room. The tattered image falling to the ground and bursting into flames. The Draco in the photo screamed in agony, his silent wails remaining frozen within the picture.

"Bastard."

_/To breathe./_

Harry moved silently toward his bed, ignoring the deep ache in his chest. It was nothing to him; everything would be gone in time.

He spread out on his bed, staring up at the top bunk without really seeing it.

_"Why are you always so serious?" Draco laughed. _

_"This is important Draco." Harry protested. "I need to know what side you're on! I don't want to fight you when the war comes."_

_/You're mine for now and that keeps me strong./_

_"And if I've already chosen?" _

_Harry's breath hitched. "Then I must know, I can't be with you if you've chosen His side." _

_"Then don't worry, I'm on my own side for now love." Draco reassured. _

"Were you ever telling me the truth?" Harry wondered. "Or had you chosen by then?"

_/To live./_

"I thought you would give up everything for me." Harry drew small circles on his sheets, still thinking aloud. "But they had probably known of your deceit too."

_"What about your friends finding out about us?" Harry turned toward the blonde. _

_"They won't." Draco replied firmly. "And even if they did it would change nothing." _

_He embraced Harry from behind and kissed the back of his neck. _

_"I wouldn't give this up for anything." _

_/I'll always be there, never fear./_

"But you did."

Harry rolled onto his side, staring at the wall without feeling; he mutely wondered when the others would be returning from lunch.

"You threw me away at the first sign of power." Harry bit his lip.

_"You think I would stoop so low!" Draco roared. "I am yours and no one else's Harry!" _

_Harry turned toward the Hufflepuff boy. "He has pictures Dray, proof that you cheated on me." _

_Draco growled. "Damn Hufflepuffs don't know when to keep their abnormal snouts out of things!" He snarled. "Harry, that was in the past! Before we were together!" _

_Harry stared at the photos of Dray snogging the other male youth, the pictures moved to sneer up at him. _

_"I don't know Draco."_

_/To hold./_

_Draco moved forward and took Harry's hand. "Why would I want to give something like this up?" His eyes locked with emerald orbs in question. _

Even now Harry had kept the photos the Hufflepuff had given him with warning. He shifted and pulled them from beneath his pillow, along with a few other pictures given to him.

All the signs, all the evidence of his cheating was here in Harry's hands. And he still had stupidly ignored everyone's warnings.

_"Harry, we saw Draco with some Slytherin bimbo snogging the hell out of each other!" Ron yelled at his friend, trying to instill some sense into the young wizard. _

_"It's true Harry." Hermione beside him murmured. "I barely managed to stop Ronald from hexing him." She shook her head disapprovingly. _

_"You should have let me Herm; you saw that he was cheating on Harry, the slimy git!"_

_/The loneliness you feel is only a moment's breath./_

"You're lying." Harry whispered the denial he had shouted at his friends those months ago.

_Draco slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him close. "I knew you would trust me Harry." He whispered in his ear. _

"I shouldn't have."

He rose to his feet, abandoning his bed and opting for his pacing.

"Everything was planned out." Harry furiously rubbed his head, feeling a headache tickle at the edge of his senses.

_/Just take my hand and guide me./_

_"It's over Potter." _

_Harry's head jerked up. "What?" His eyes widened. _

_"I've gotten what I wanted; you're no use to me now." Draco shrugged. "I'm finished with you and this game." _

_"G-game?"__ Harry swallowed. _

_Draco's cruel laugh shattered any doubt Harry had been stowing away. "You actually thought I was serious! Oh you poor fool." He shook his head. _

_"But why Draco, you were so kind to me." He began to panic, rising into hysterics. "I loved you!" _

_"My goal exactly."__ Draco hissed, leaning close and forcing the Gryffindor into a fierce kiss. _

_Harry clenched his eyes shut and angrily pushed Malfoy away from him. "I hate you." He snarled lowly. "I hate you Malfoy!" _

_He ran from his boyfriend, the one who had betrayed him. _

Harry stared blindly through the water stained glass, seeing nothing, feeling numb.

He had lost everything, and had gained nothing in return. He was worthless.

But it wasn't enough; he couldn't ignore his feelings for his enemy, even today, after their breakup, he had gone to the boy.

He had gotten his second rejection.

_/My eyes are blind to the world, you are my light./_

He looked down toward his extended palms dully and saw blood, thick red staining his skin, tainting him. His headache blew out of proportions and he screamed in pain, weakly clutching his brow in agony.

Emerald eyes widened as Harry's breath hitched in his chest.

"No." He whimpered. "Not again."

:_Hello__ Harry_.: An erotically dark voice whispered in his mind

The boy buried his fingers into his dark locks, hyperventilating in fear.

"N-no. No. No. No!" He cried.

There was a cold trickle of terror running down his spine as Voldemort filled his mind.

:_It's__ is too late Boy, you have been broken, defeated_.:

Harry sobbed and fell to his knees. "Merlin no." He whimpered.

There was no one to rescue him this time.

:_Give_ _up now and save me the trouble of utterly destroying your mind_.:

Harry looked up, sensing another being close by. Perhaps he wasn't lost? His blurry eyes frantically searched for the being he knew was watching.

Draco.

His eyes widened in shock at the stony face that seemed to be floating outside the window before him. Why? Why was his face constantly haunting him!

"It's not him." He whispered to himself.

:_I__ assure you it is. Your little Draco was working for me the entire time.:_ The silky voice of Death wrapped around his mind like a thick blanket.

Draco had betrayed him? He shook his head, the thought simply couldn't form in his dizzy mind, he loved Draco.

"I don't believe you." He said softly. "Draco loves me."

He swayed on his knees, struggling to stay awake, he was so tired suddenly.

:_Sleep__ Boy, it's better this way_.: Voldemort said, almost gently.

_/My life./_

There was an immense pressure on Harry's mind and he gasped aloud, eyes watering as Voldemort proceeded to twist into his head. Every protective spell was wiped from memory as pain laced through his shuddering body.

"Argh!" Harry screamed as he clutched his head, clenching his eyes shut.

He was being ripped apart from the inside out, small trickles of blood seeping slowly from his ears and nose. The dark magic thrummed through his veins like fire to a forest and he was burning.

"Draco!" He cried, believing with all his heart that he would not be forgotten.

His body convulsed, and another scream was forcefully ripped from his paling lips. Everything was painful; breathing stabbed at his lungs like needles, while moving was an effort all in itself.

Tears blurred his vision as he reached out weakly toward the window where he had seen Draco's face. "Dray." He choked.

:_Goodbye__ Potter_.: Voldemort hissed, lashing out once more.

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth flung open in a silent scream, his body arched forward as his mind exploded in pain. With a soft thump, he fell to the ground and stilled, eyes wide and unseeing.

Guilty eyes watched silently as Harry remained twitching on the hard ground, no doubt feeling the lingering touch of Voldemort.

_/My only soul./_

Draco watched sadly from the window, perched upon his broomstick and hovering closely. He had been there, forced by his guilty conscience to witness what his actions had caused.

"I'm sorry Harry." His whisper was lost to the rain.

His mission was complete; he had broken Harry Potter and in doing so he had pleased his Lord. He turned away from the window, sparing a last glance at the one he had betrayed.

He had succeeded, Harry would be destroyed.

_/Love me./_

But why did it have to hurt so much?

* * *

Author: Well, what'd ya think:_thoughtfully_: Hm, seems I always have to make people sad. But it's so much cooler that way:_bows_: I'd appreciate your reviews! Please and thanks! Ja! 

Red


End file.
